dc_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Steel
Man of Steel is an upcoming American superhero film directed by Zack Snyder, produced by Christopher Nolan and scripted by David S. Goyer. Based on the DC Comics character Superman, the film will be a reboot of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman_in_film Superman film series], portraying the character's origin story. The film stars Henry Cavill in the title role, with Amy Adams as Lois Lane, and Michael Shannon as General Zod. Development of Man of Steel began in 2008 when Warner Bros. Pictures took pitches from comic book writers, screenwriters and directors, opting to reboot the franchise. In 2009, a court ruling resulted in Jerry Siegel's family recapturing the rights to Superman's origins and Siegel's copyright. The decision stated that Warner Bros. did not owe the families additional royalties from previous films, but if they did not begin production on a Superman film by 2011, then the Shuster and Siegel estates would be able to sue for lost revenue on an unproduced film. Nolan pitched Goyer's idea after story discussion on The Dark Knight Rises. Snyder was hired as director in October 2010. Principal photography started in August 2011 in West Chicago before moving to Plano and Vancouver. The film is scheduled to be released on June 14, 2013, in conventional, 3D[4] and IMAX theaters.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Man_of_Steel_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Premise Clark Kent is a journalist in his twenties who was adopted as a child by Jonathan and Martha Kent after he was transported to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton. Raised with the values of his adoptive parents, he feels alienated because of his unique super powers and struggles to find his own place in life. When the world is attacked, he becomes the hero named Superman to protect the Earth and its people.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Man_of_Steel_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman: :A Kryptonian sent to Earth by his parents as an infant to survive the destruction of his homeworld Krypton. He is raised by Kansas farmers, Martha and Jonathan Kent and becomes Earth's greatest superhero, Superman. Cavill was cast as Superman,[7] making him the first non-American actor to be cast in the role.[8] Cavill was on the shortlist for the 2006 film Superman Returns, but lost the part to Brandon Routh. According to Zack Snyder, Cavill was "the perfect choice to don the cape and S shield."[9] Dylan Sprayberry was cast as 13-year-old Clark Kent while 11-year-old Cooper Timberline was cast as the 9-year-old Clark Kent in June.[10][11] *Amy Adams as Lois Lane: :Reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper and love interest of Clark Kent and his secret alter-ego.[12][13] Adams was selected from a list of actresses that included Olivia Wilde and Mila Kunis.[14] *Michael Shannon as General Zod: :A Kryptonian general and megalomaniac with the same superpowers as Superman. Viggo Mortensen was considered for the role.[15] *Kevin Costner and Diane Lane as Jonathan and Martha Kent: :The adoptive parents of Superman.[16] *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White: :The Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet and the boss of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Fishburne is the first African American to play Perry White in a live-action film.[17] *Antje Traue as Faora *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van: :The biological mother of Superman and loyal wife to Jor-El. Julia Ormond had previously been announced as cast, but dropped out.[18] Connie Nielsen was in negotiations for the role before Ormond was cast.[19] *Russell Crowe as Jor-El: :The biological father of Superman. Sean Penn and Clive Owen were also considered for the role.[20] *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick[21][22] *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy[21][23] *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton[24][25][26 Category:Justice League Cinematic Universe